Crab Legion Landing
by Sturm532
Summary: A short story of a mercenary unit wanting to liberate a planet of its pirate occupation


Rondheim

Northern Mountain Regions

Moving under the cover of a storm three dropships where moving down to the surface of the planet, two of the dropships unloaded a large numbers of mechs decending on fiery rockets towards the surface preparing for a hard landing.

The two dropships hovered above the falling mechs scanning the area, the first mechs had already landed and were securing the dropzone for the hovering dropships above them, two more mechs landed on their mounted rocketpacks with the rest shortly following.

The only enemy contact was a small group of medium tanks, wich where decimated by the recon lance.

After giving an all clear the three dropships landed in the secured valley on the old tarmac lying all around, first to lower its walking ramp was the Crazy Buc a heavily modified Mule Dropship the two Unions also lowered their ramps.

Gathering infront and arround the dropships a total of five lances of mechs had stepped out of the dropships mostly light and medium mechs with a few heavies into their ranks.

After placing mobile turrets and armor forces around the dropships the first recon lance had returned reporting an pirate suplybase on a small hilltop south of the valley, still badly in need of supplies commander Jones planned a strike on the supplybase to seize its supplies for their own.

At nightfall a short transmisson was received from supplybase Vargas Beta three

calling support against an attack from some unknown mech group breaking thru the defences video footage showed an King Crab a Warhammer and two Marauders tearing down turret after turret then an bushwacker and a bulkier version of the Bushwacker moved into view they both trained their arms at the camera and let lose a blistering fury of lasers and autocannon fire... ending the transmission.

The attack had been a succses for the Crab Legion the base was lightly defended with two lances of medium mechs mostly centurions and a few Vindicators and some fixed defensesaround the base

Salvage has been good of the seven centurions three were salvageble or could be refitted, the rest were stripped of weaponry and limbs, the base itself contained a large number of old mechclass weaponry mainly medium lasers and old ac/5's and ac/10 's with a large supply of mechparts and turretmounts.

The two Unions had landed on the edge of the supplybase and started taking on cargo for the next our they made two runs to the base the modified Mule did the third run loaded the last supplies and mechs onboard and shot of to the old starport leaving the supplybase stripped of its defences and weapons cache.

The next day the legion had set up its mech repairbays and activated an old underground fusionreactor to provide enough power for the base wich had been moved into some old hanger/factory complex built partialy on the starport and in the mountainside.

This complex was built long ago during the days of the star leage, built to support an new army for the pheriphy based starleage troops ultimatly it was never used and stripped when the starleauge left the inner sphere.

At nightfall most of the patrols had returned to base reporting no or minimal enemy contact, some new patrols that were sent out composed of one medium and one light mech lance.

At the base the mule had landed near the factory and was unloading supplies and the rest of its cargo mostly mechs from the attack on the supply base walking out of the large dropship all of the mechs quikly headed to the new mach hangers carved out in the mountainside.

The dropship itself has been heavily rebuilt as a armed mech and armor transport capeble of housing 26 mechs inside its bays and also taking care of support and 12 heavy vehicles and 8 light tanks. This mule carries twice the unions weaponry and ads some more , there are some rails on the hull of the dropship wich ech holds a turret with some energy weapons mostly ppc's, large lasers or large pulse lasers or medium range.

At the base inside the mechbay the doors of the personnel lift openend up revealing the commander of the Angry Crab Battalion known as Mad Dog Mc Coy stepped out of the lift in to the mechbay walking by some technichans who where crawling in and on a salvaged Hunchback replacing damaged internals and removing most of the patched armorwork, he finaly stopped at an berth containing an Marauder rebuilt by his techstaf to an 85ton mech with some of the latest technoligies used in the design this became a dangerous design with its large weapons loadout and secondary pilot also functinig as sensor specialist.

Mcoy quikly climbed in the cockpit starting up the mechs fusion core and making a visual scan of the hangerbay, mechwarrors running to their mechs and starting up their mechs.

First to move out of the mechhanger was a pair of wasps folowed by an locust and a Crab they quikly raced to a battery of lrm launchers located at the old airstrip on the starports northern half.

Next to come out was the commanders Maruader folowed by an Orion piloted by leroy Hammer Hawkins his second in command, they were moving out to meet an pirate assault force attacking from the north


End file.
